El Ritmo del Amor
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: El baile, la musica, las canciones y el talento uniran a dos grupos de adolescentes...al principio rivales, pero luego esa rivalidad cambiara a amor, especialmente a ciertos pelinegros...Es de todas las parejas! pero la principal es KaoruxButch!
1. Prólogo

**Hola! ****Aquí esta lo prometido! Perdon la tardanza, es q no sabía como empezar…(Kunan: ERES UNA MENTIROSA!, solo eres una floja y holgazana por no subirlo y aparte no entrego un trabajo de matemática y literatura…o me equivoco? ****¬w¬?) A-L-L: TE EQUIVOCAS COMPLETAMENTE! Ó/Ó!...bueno en realidad son tres trabajos q no he entregado a clase…Ú/Ú (Kuna: Ahhh…y decias q YO era la mentirosa) A-L-L: **►-◄* _**que…dijiste**_**(con voz del mismo demonio) (Kunan: (nerviosa y cn una gotota en la nuca) y-yo n-no d-d-dije n-na-d-da) A-L-L: ¬¬ eso espero…Bueno…mucho BLA BLA…Y aquí e mpieza el prologo!**

_**Ritmos y Amores**_

_**Prologo**_

Un nuevo año ha dado por inicio en la academia Stratford Idol, un lugar donde sólo los prodigios musicales pueden ingresar no sólo te proporciona la educación elemental sino que además te instruye y te abre las puertas al mundo de la música... el sueño de cualquiera con deseos de ser una estrella, o el próximo ídolo…

El instituto en si se dividía en grupos, decididos de forma en la que los integrantes pudieran relacionarse de la manera más provechosa… y además para que estos grupos se enfrentaran en la competencia anual, que consistía en una guerra de bandas que era transmitida por televisión… y ese año el premio no sólo sería grabar su propio disco, sino que esta vez sería distribuido oficialmente por todo el mundo.

**Muy corto verdad?,**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el Next Chapter! BYE-BYE! **


	2. Conociendo la academia Stratford

**Hola! ****Aquí esta lo prometido! Perdon la tardanza, es q estaba enfermita y no podia continuarla (Kunan: Si, ella tiene un virus en la tarjeta madre...osea cerebro, pero hara todo lo que pueda para continuar el fic..) gracias Kunan, espero me disculpen por fas...pero almenos traigo el primer capitulo! Dejen Review!**

**Y aqui empieza!**

**_El Ritmo del Amor_**

_**Conociendo la Academia Stratford**_

-Ya llegamos-Anunció el hombre alegremente. Era un apuesto señor de cabello marrón y ojos verdes oscuros, con un traje de luchador que se le notaba los exagerados músculos. Al abrir la puerta trasera del auto reveló al copiloto, una chica morena de ojos verdes jade con cabellos azabache un tanto alborotado.

-Gracias, Papa- Dijeron la hermosa chica con una sonrisa. Se trataba de Kaoru Matsubara, de 15 años. Usaba una camisa estilo marinero blanco y negro con un moño de color verde. También usaba una falda negra con una cadena plateada aun lado de su cadera y llevaba un cinturón con una esfera en el centro de color verde… igual que sus uñas metalizadas. En sus pies usaban lo que parecían unas medias negras de la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas que llegaban a las rodillas negras.

-¿Estás segura de que quieren esto? Mira que tendrás que compartir habitación con otras chicas… y no te visitaré hasta que sea fin de semana.

-Estaré bien.- Dijo sonrojándose ante el trato del papa, odiaba sentirse como una niña chiquita. Esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre lo independiente que podía ser.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar, cuídate mucho-dijo el señor musculoso dándole a su hija un beso en la frente, para luego dirigirse a su auto e irse a su destino.

La chica entraba a los pasillos de la academia, caminando tranquilamente hasta que se topó con tres chicas paradas adelante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo una chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos extraños con una pupila en forma de estrella.

-Así que tú eres la chica nueva ¿verdad?-pregunto otra chica de cabello marrón y ojos color naranjas.

-si, ¿Por qué, algún problema?-pregunto Kaoru ante las miradas de las tres chicas, había algo en ellas que no le gustaba.

-Ninguno…solo que deberías irte ya que tú no perteneces a esta academia, ni siquiera se ve que tienes talento…-dijo otra de las chicas, pero era de cabello blanco y sus ojos del mismo color, haciendo que las otras dos se reían.

-¡Como que no tengo talento! ¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de tratarme como basura!-protestó Kaoru enojada.

-Pero por supuesto que puedo, mi papi es el director de esta academia así que cuidado chica nueva o te ira muy mal-dijo con superioridad la chica de cabello rizado.

-Princesa, nunca te cansas de molestar ¿verdad?- dijo una chica rubia de ojos color azul cielo un poco molesta, detrás de Kaoru.

-Tú no te metas Miyako-dijo la peli-blanca.

-Lo mismo te dijo a ti Bell-dijo la chica rubia la cual se llamaba Miyako.

-Saben que, mejor vámonos de aquí-dijo la chica de ojos naranjas.

-Ya era hora Bling-dijo Miyako.

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-No les hagas caso, - dijo la guera-por cierto mi nombre es Miyako, y si no me equivoco tu dejes ser Kaoru Matsubara, la que fue aceptada hace dos semanas.-

-Así es-respondió la morenita-y gracias por lo de hace unos minutos.-

-Ahh eso, no te preocupes, además el director me pidió que fuera tu guía-dijo Miyako, mientras caminaba y era seguida por Kaoru-¿y adonde quieres ir primero?-pregunto Miyako.

-Supongo que al patio -respondió la ojiverde.

-De acuerdo, te presentaré a varias amigas de mi club-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de club es?-preguntó la morena curiosa.

-La academia esta algo dividida en grupos musicales, por ejemplo el mío es solo para chicas que se llama "Power puff Girls Musical Z"…mira, ya están las chicas!-la rubia movía la mano en forma de saludo mientras que dos chicas mas saludando de igual manera.

-Hola chicas!-saludó la ojiceleste alegremente.

-Hola Miyako!-respondieron en unísono las dos chicas con una sonrisa

-Como han estado en vacaciones?-preguntó la rubia

-Genial!-gritaron la unísono provocando que la morena y la guera cayeran tipo anime al suelo.

-Ya veo…-dijo Miyako sonriendo nerviosamente, la morena estaba tan impaciente que hizo un "Ejem:.."

-Oh! Lo había olvidado…chicas, ella es Kaoru Matsubara, es la nueva chica de la academia-presentó la rubia señalando a Kaoru.

-Hola Kaoru, yo soy Momoko Akatsumi **(no me acuerdo de su apellido…xP)**, mucho gusto!-saludó una pelinaranja de extraños ojos color rosa, su cabello estaba atado a un enorme lazo rojo.

-Mucho gusto a las dos-dijo la morena sonriendo, le alegraba haber conocido a amigas nuevas, la otra chica que era castaña de ojos violetas, la miró con un poco de desconfianza.

-¡Miyuki! ¡No seas descortés y preséntate!, Lamento cualquier tontería que haya realizado mi amiga…- Ordenó, la pelinaranja e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Cállate tu… zanahoria parlante!

-¡¿A quién llamas zanahoria parlante? ¡Tú sólo eres una inmadura!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

Kaoru se quedó observando en silencio, atemorizada ante aquel espectáculo. Le habían advertido que ellas dos tenían una mentalidad diferente, pero se había imaginado que eran serias y no…niñas completamente infantiles **(A-L-L: Ellas son tu gran retrato Kunan, son idénticas a ti ^w^ Kunan: Si claro, tu también eres asi cuando peleamos ¿o no? A-L-L: Tal vez pero tu eres peor que yo ¬¬…continuemos!).**

-Eto…

-Kaoru discúlpalas si, a veces son un poco peleonas e infantiles per...

-INFANTIL, YO!-gritaron las dos infan- digo chicas "serias" con un tic en el ojo

-Si, ustedes!-exclamó la guerita con enojo, mientras tres sujetos las observaban burlonamente mientras se acercaban a ellas.

-Hola muñecas, como esta su dia?-dijo uno de los tipos observando a la oji-rosa.

-Bien, esta que llegaron ustedes Brick-dijo Momoko muy molesta, ¿Qué acaso no puede estar en paz?

-Ohhh, la rosadita quiere hacerse la ruda…no te preocupes preciosa yo se que muy por dentro te mueres por mi-dijo atrevidamente Brick, un estudiante de la academia, sus cabellos naranjados eran rebeldes y despeinados, con una gorra roja con negro, sus ojos eran rojos, parecieran como si tuvieran fuego, el era el sueño de cualquier chica menos de Momoko, ya que siempre la molesta.

-Ja, ja eso apuéstalo idiota…-rió la pelinaranja sarcásticamente, mientras el sonría pervertido viendo **(Vaya, ojala no me afecte la enfermedad de perversititis U/U Kunan: Igual yo U/Ú)** sus PECHOS xP, la chica se dio cuenta de su mirada y se sonrojo violentamente.

-PERVERTIDO!

Sonó un fuerte sonido, como por ejemplo…Una mega-bofetada, el pobrecito galán salió volando debido al impacto, le salían estrellitas en la cabeza y sus ojos eran espirales con un moretón en la mejilla, la chica salía de allí enojada con el rostro enrojecido, mientras los demás estaban nerviosos y asustados por el aura asesina que la rodeaba.

-T-tranq-qui-l-liz-zate –tartamudeó la guerita muy nerviosa a la pelinaranja que estaba echando humo por la nariz **(Kunan: como un torito xP A-L-L:****shut**** up! ¬¬),**, las otras chicas estaban temblando a mil, cuando un hombre gordo y bajito, con enormes bigotes y ojos negros y pequeños, se paró enfrente de las cuatro alumnas, tenía la mirada asesina, peor que Momoko.

-Director Shuto!-gritaron tres chicas menos la morena, que las miraba confundida, el director se dirigió a Kaoru.

-Jovencita, usted es la nueva chica de la academia?-preguntó el viejo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, miró al director muy nerviosa.

-Ammm…S-si s-señor

-Hummm, QUIERO A TODO EL MUNDO A SU CLASE!-gritó el director molesto, provocando que los chicos salieran rápidamente y se fueran a su curso.

-Usted Jovencita, viene conmigo-ordenó el director agarrando bruscamente a la chica

-¡Oiga, suélteme!-

Ellos llegaron a una enorme puerta, que el cartel decía "Oficina Del Director".

-Siéntese!-Ordenó el director, la chica rápidamente se sentó. El director caminó a paso lento hacia su escritorio mirando a la chica con sospecha.

-Dígame señorita…

-Kaoru…

-Señorita Kaoru, a usted no le enseñaron modales?-cuestionó el director, la morena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por me pregunta eso?

-Por que…¡insultó a mi angelical hija!

Kaoru puso en el ojo un tic confundida **(Kunan: ¿AH? O-o?)**, ¿de que esta hablando el viejo este? Pensaba la chica mirando al director confusa.

-¿Qué hija, director?-

-La más hermosa e inocente del mundo-dijo el director brillándole los ojos cómicamente, la azabache le salió una gotita en la nuca.

-Ahora entiendo menos…

-Hijita, ven aquí querida

La puerta se abrió, y apreció una chica de 15 años, vestía el mismo uniforme de Kaoru pero sus botas eran hasta los tobillos y los detalles eran fucsias, su mirada era tierna y linda, su cabello era rizado y un poco oscuro, su cara estaba llenas de pequeñas pecas, tenia una sonrisa tierna **(Kunan: Ahggg por favor ¿Cómo pues decir que es una sonrisa tierna?**** ¬¬ A-L-L: haz silencio! Ó-ó!)** Las chicas se miraron, Kaoru se dio cuenta que era Princesa gritó sorprendida y enojada.

-Papá, para que me llamaste?-dijo la chica dulcemente, Kaoru la miró confundida y el director dio un suspiro de amor.

-Para que me dijeras si de verdad te insultó como me dijiste esta nueva joven

Kaoru se sorprendió mucho, ella nunca le dijo malas palabras a Princesa, frunció el ceño al saber que ella era una gran hipócrita y mentirosa.

-¿¡Como es que le crea esta hipócrita y falsa chica?-exclamó la morena muy enojada, provocando que el director se moleste.

-¡La única falsa es usted, señorita Kaoru!-Kaoru se molestó más cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-

La puerta se abrió y apareció un joven con un sobre en las manos, Princesa gritó emocionada y saltó a abrazar al chico.

-Butchy! que gran sorpresa!-exclamó la odiosa "princesa" (**A-L-L: Kunan que demonios haces en mi lugar? ****¬¬* Kunan: trató de arreglar la historia, por que tu la arruinaste ¬W¬ A-L-L: Ya quítate de ahí! Ó_Ó*) **, el chico que se hace llamar Butch suspiro fastidiado

-Hola! Joven, que me ha traído hoy?-dijo el director alegremente, Butch lo miró fastidiado.

-La Maestra Hana me mando a decir que…-Butch no termino ya que vio a la chica morena, quien estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia otro lado, le pareció una chica hermosa y dulce, cosa que Princesa nunca será, viendo como idiota el cuerpo desarrollado de Kaoru, un sonrojo enorme se presentó al rostro del chico.

Kaoru por su parte volteó hacia al chico, luego se sonrojo por la mirada intensa del aquel joven, de cabellos negros y largos, atado a una colita, orbes verdes oscuros, veía su cuerpo atlético que se notaba a simple vista del uniforme **(Vaya Kunan, no sabia que describías tan bien *****¬* Kunan: es un don que se me da** **uwu)** pecho amplio y entrenado, brazos y piernas musculosas, cosa que enrojece más a la morenita.

Los dos oji verdes se miraban fijamente, muy sonrojados, no existía nada, solo el y Kaoru…pero todo momento hermoso tiene que acabar.

-¡Butchy!-

Butch despertó de su trance, volvió a poner su cara de fastidio viendo a la Princesa, mientras que Kaoru no salía del trance.

-Bueno muchacho, ve y guia la jovencita a su salon-dijo el director, mientras los morenos se sonrojaban y la Princesa se enojó mucho.

-¡PAPI, NO QUIERO QUE MI BUTCH VAYA CON ELLA!-gritó la niñita, Butch hace una mueca de fastidio y Kaoru rueda los ojos.

-Mi angelito, Butch solo va a guiar a la joven Matsubara, tranquilizate y ve a tu salon-dijo el director suavemente mientras Princesa bufó muy molesta y se va a su destino.

-Bueno, Butch dile donde es el salon-Butch se sonrojó un poco al tener que estar con aquel angel al lado para guiarla, Kaoru tambien se sonrojó.

-S-si S-señor-dijeron los dos jovenes apenados, el director sonrió al ver como bajaban la cabeza con verguenza. Butch le dio la mano a la joven, quien se sonrojó mas.

-N-no g-grac-cias-dijo la joven muy avergonzada dirigiendose al puerta junto con Butch, quienes se fueron a su salon.

**Bueno, no fue del todo detallista el capitulo, pero espero que les haya gustado!**** Deje sus Reviews! se los agradeseria mucho**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el Next Chapter! BYE-BYE! **


End file.
